The Librarian
by Reby'Sky
Summary: A new job, new city...Sometimes things doesn't exactely look like the real thing.. Dom/Sub; Public Sex; BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - Meet the boss

Ah..New York, land of opportunities. Coming into the place was a whole new adventure and something Seth always dreamed of, since he was a little child, and he was fully living it. Today he had to look nice for it, so he dressed nice with a button up black shirt and some dark blue jeans that really hugged his legs and showed off his well worked figure. On his feet, he had some nice black shoes, his hair was nicely brushed over so it wouldn't be going into his face while he was working. Getting out of his house, he took a cab that putted him directly into his sights of his new work place.

As he was getting out of the cab, someone was waiting for him and as he was getting closer, he saw his new colleague, a tall, blonde man with the most deep, piercing eyes that he evet saw on someone. And then the man gave Seth his hand and introduced himself.

-You must be the new employee...Seth Rollins right? I'm Dean Ambrose, the head librarian in here and I'll be teaching you with everything that you need to know. Just one thing though..Don't ever go into the fourth floor ok?

-Yeah... I won't be going into there, but I thought I was supposed to meet my new boss, not you, sorry..

Dean just looked at Seth and turned on his back,entering the huge library with Seth following in tow. Oh this was going to be great...

_Later in the evening..._

"That is way too much", Seth thought. On his first day, he was already carrying this whole pile of books, it was probably 12 books and they were all way too damn heavy for him to carry. As the job was getting over, there was only one book in his hand and a fourth floor book at that. "Great, he really wants to screw me over so he can fire me, DAMN IT!", Seth thought. As he entered the floor, a noise was starting to be heard, but what it was...No,a moan?In a library?

Curiosity was killing him so he got closer and closer and than, in the dark hallway, he saw two figures: one of them on top of a table and Seth saw he was a brunette, short and pretty guy with the face twisted in pure and absolute pleasure... The other one made Seth's mouth go dry: How can such a handsome guy be here? And fucking in a library! He took in on the mysterious handsome figure: Tall, built with a tatoo that could be seeing running down his whole arm, long black hair flowing down his shoulders, speaking of which,he was pounding into the guy so hard that he could hear the table starting to creak and the groans were getting louder and louder. By the looks of it, the were probably going at it for a long time and he was just getting the way of things..Until he locked eyes with the stranger...

"Crap!", Seth thought. Why he couldn't take his eyes of the entire scene? Why he couldn't run away of the whole thing? His new boss was going to fire him on the spot! And it was that thought that made him run as fast as his body allowed him to, right back at his desk, when Dean called him.

- Seth, we have the library meeting in 35 minutes. Be ready for it...

"35 minutes...That's the time Ihave to get this incident out of my head for good..", Seth thought. But the clock was running against him and as soon as he blinked... The time was there. The reunion was on the fifth flour. Seth was side by side with Dean as he was explaining the subjects that were going to be dealt with at this meeting/reunion with the whole crew.

When they got into the big room, Seth saw that someone was sitting in the big chair by the point of the table, when Dean decided to introduce the "New guy" to the whole crew.

-This is the new guy, Seth Rollins. Seth, these are Paige, Aj Lee, John Cena, Randy Orton, Mickie James, James Storm, Samuel Shaw and our head superior Roman Reigns.

Seth turned to the last guy that Dean mentioned and then.."Fuck no!", Seth thought way too nervous for his own good. The same guy he caught fucking in the fourth floor was his boss! Why this was happening?

As the reunion was starting, Seth couldn't lay his eyes of his new boss, he realized that Roman was staring at him constantly, with soul piercinging blue eyes and honestly.. Seth was starting to feel things that he shouldn't.

.45 minutes later, Seth was starting to leave the office, a deep rumbling voice could be heard:

-New guy, need to talk with you. Stay here.

Seth turned his back and met the guy that he was going to work for and, with a nervous chuckle, he entered the room again, sitting in a chair in front of his boss, when it was heard again:

-No, here.. Sit here.

Roman was pointing to a chair right by the boss's side, so Seth sat right by his side, with a trembling fear in his eyes. He then started to feel his boss's hand on his leg, moving up and down on his tie. And then he looked up and saw a new feeling in his boss face, was it lust maybe? No...he never met the guy, how he could be feeling those things for a guy he never met?

Then the worse thing happen...Roman got closer. The same voice that Seth heard groaning in the library, now was talking to him.

- I know you saw me there, Seth. Did you enjoy watching me fuck that guy so hard? You want to be in his place, don't you?

- No, sir. Sorry that I was watching you. I was just doing my job. Sorry that was spying on you.

Seth then felt his boss's hand on his hair, forcing him to look at Roman. - Don't worry, little one. I enjoyed you there watching... Did you know that I almost tore the guy apart because of you? Want to know why?

- Why, sir? - Seth asked, fearing for the answer, when he felt Roman's lips on his neck. And a whisper on his ear.

- I wanted you on his place..

Reviews are apreciated folks...and if you want me to continue, just say it and I'll do it!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II – Meet the dominant, Roman Reigns

** -I wanted you to be in his place...**

Seth couldn't believe on that moment and on what his supposed boss was saying, he was his boss, dammit! Seth was starting to want that rought treatment, to be dominated in anyway but that was so wrong, but so right. Seth was almost doozing off, when..

** -Seth, little one, are you okay?**

He didn't realized he was almost fading when Roman was unzipping his pants and that single move made Seth get out of his seat almost instantly, zipping his pants up and when he looked at Roman, his face was almost a mix of rage and bliss and that made Roman give Seth was he could say it was a Joker's type of grin.

** -I'm not your pet. You're my boss and that's it!**

Seth was leaving the office, when Roman, quick as a puma, pressed his body against Seth's and that made him close the door at the same moment, leaving him and Seth (his pet) trapped in that office. Roman closed his hand on top of Seth's mouth and then wispered in his ear, with a deep, rumbling voice, that resembled a large lion or a dark puma, while his other hand was undoing the rest of the bottom of Seth's clothes.

** -You're gonna give into me, little one. I'm not the one to not get what I want. Relax and do what I say.**

Seth wasn't able to do anything except nooding, with tears in his eyes. His boss was only going to use him like his previous boyfriends, using and raping him and for what, for nothing. His pants were on the floor, when he started to feel his boss's dick on his ass and that made his tears flood down on his face and that brought Roman's atention to him, as he felt Roman's hand on his face.

** -Little one, what's happenning? Why are you crying?**

Seth couldn't answer anything, instead he just pushed his ass on Roman's dick and said, with his voice failing him, just with the memories of the rape of his "boyfriends" coming back to haunt him.

** -Just get what you want and leave me alone, sir.**

Roman could feel Seth crying and he wasn't a dom so mean to rape a sub, so he did the unthinkable, he pulled Seth's clothes up and got him presentable again and that made Seth confused and, as he turned around he saw Roman's hand caressing his face.

**-Little one, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, you don't need to be scared of me or think that I'm gonna hurt you. Tell me, why were you crying?**

Seth saw the concerne on Roman's face and then, when he let a sigh leave his lips, he sat on his office chair along with Roman and then he said:

**- Okay, I'll tell you what happened...It all started...**

That's the end of this chapter folks! Reviews are apreciatted and I gonna give you guys a chance to guess who Seth's previous boyfriends were and there are few tips below:

Two were from the Indies and one from WWE

Dean Ambrose isn't and option

They're all big guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III – I'm not who you want me to be

**It all started when I was 15 years old. I was at college and one of my neighbours, who then became my boyfriend..**

Roman then interrupted quickly, leaving Seth to let a sigh escape his lips.

**What was his name?  
><strong>

**His name...his name is Claudio Castagnoli, but everyone called him Cesaro...Anyway, we met at college and he always seemed like he was a good guy and that type who makes friends everywhere he goes. We started of as friends and one day after we came back from a party..**

_ Flashback_

_ Seth and Cesaro were at Sami Calahain's party and they were both pretty drunk and trashed. Reaching the dorms was the only option for them. Seth then opened their dorm door and then he felt Cesaro's hands on his body, his breathing hitched and his body began to shake._

_**Cesaro...What are you doing...we...can't...we...don't...  
><strong>_

_**Shhh...I always wanted to be like this with you...You're so sexy Seth...so sexy...**_

_ Seth was flabbergasted, how could one of the studs in his school be interested on a scrawny kid? That, and the fact that both of them were pretty drunk, wasn't helping on Seth feeling a lot prettier or sexy as Cesaro was imagining him to be. And that all went out of the window when Seth felt Cesaro's hand opening his jeans, freeing his cock from them. He was enjoying this, but what was the point of enjoying alone?_

_**No underwear Seth? Naughty boy you are...**_

_ Seth was always confortable with himself, but to think that the most straight guy in the whole school was doing that to him, that was something that made Seth proud (almost). The __touches__ were __getting__ more and more __explicit__until__ Seth, in an act out of concience stopped the things altogheter._

_**Cesaro..Claudio...we can't...You're not thinking straight..  
><strong>_

_**SHUT UP! I'M GONNA DO IT AND YOU'RE GOING TO SIT HERE AND TAKE IT!**_

_ Seth became so scared that he tried to get out of the bed but Cesaro was hell of a lot quicker than him, pinning his arms under his and ripping his clothes off and that made Seth even more scared and he started to let tears drop from his eyes, what made Cesaro chuckle while two fingers were probbing on Seths entrance without any sort of lubrication and that hurt like a bitch or like Seth was feeling right now._

_**Awwn Seth, don't pretend that you don't like it...You wanted me for so long and now you don't want me to do that now?  
><strong>_

_**Please...don't do that...it hurts...**_

_ But Cesaro wasn't done with Seth and Seth could feel that as Cesaro shoved his dick at once, witch made Seth scream loudly while crying and that made Cesaro way more angrier and pissed with the so called scrawny kid, so what to do? Cesaro kept pushing and pushing his dick inside Seth's hole faster and faster and that made Seth cry and try to escape to no avail. As the thrusts were getting faster, Seth could feel his hole tearing up and the blood pouring out of it, so as Cesaro's cum was flooading into Seth's already bruised body, his doomed fate was already sealed, he was always going to be someone's whore._

_**You're mine Seth...Mine...always mine...**_

**The next few days were always the same way with him raping and abusing me and that made me run away after 4 months with that sort of torture. I moved from my hometown to Texas and on that same day I met who ended up becoming my second rapist. His name was Jimmy Jacobs..**

_ The lights were on, as Seth was moving to his new home in Houston, Texas to start a new and fresh life. After 4 months of pure abuse and torture, he was ready to leave the whole dead world of Castagnoli and his "friends" behind. As he was finishing with the moving, he heard the doorbell ringing and, when he opened the door, a __5ft 7 guy with black and red hair was at the door._

_**Ahm, hello..who are you?  
><strong>_

_**I'm Jimmy..Jimmy Jacobs. Sorry, I saw you moved in and I just wanted to introduce myself, so sory if I got you creeped out or something like that.**___

_ Seth found the guy cute as he was rambling, so he did the unthinkable, he kissed Jimmy, who ended up kissing him back, with a smile on his face._

_**I'm Seth Rollins, you're cute and I want to know you more**_

_Days passed, Jimmy and Seth were more accostumed to eachother and they began dating, but again Seth was doomed cause after 4 months..._

_**- Jimmy...I want you...  
><strong>_

_**- Seth, you think I didn't knew about your story? Cesaro was my friend and his slut is now here with me!**_

_**Ji-Jimmy...wh-what are you doing?  
><strong>_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_ Seth was feeling the same fear he felt with Cesaro and the night was the same as that, Seth ended up being raped again...and again...and again..and again. 6 months, 6 pure torture months and that made him believe again that he was undeserving of anything._

**Another moving and I met my last boyfriend, CM Punk but you can already guess what happened so yeah, I got raped. THREE FUCKING TIMES I GOT RAPED AND YOU WANTED TO DO THE SAME THING! BUT NOT ONLY THAT YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR PET?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO THE SAME THING?!  
><strong>

**Seth...just listen..  
><strong>

**I'm sorry, sir. But I can't be who you want me to be...I'm not a slut or a pet...not anymore...**

With that statement, Seth left that office and Roman just sat there thinking: How am I going to convince Seth of what I feel?

Reviews are apreciated as always..Next Chapter comes with another person, this time from Roman's past and I'll give you guys two tips:

WWE

He is considered a small guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Time To Make The First Move

_Three weeks later.._

Everything was supposed to be normal, but everyone in the library knew there was something wrong with Seth Rollins and the boss, Roman Reigns, and no one could see that there was more into their relationship than boss/employee status. Everyone, except Dean Ambrose and he was the only one pissed about the whole thing "How dare that twink take my spot!" Dean thought. He was supposed to be with Roman and doing his whole BDSM thing. Dean almost felt like he should be the one to talk to Roman, since they already had a fling back when Roman became the boss, a multified bonus on Dean's mind., deciding his next move, Dean went to Roman's office and knocked a few times on the door and when he heard Roman's deep voice telling him to come in, Dean wasted no time on locking the door and climbing Roman's lap, a move that made Roman shove Dean into the ground.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! 

Roman...I...thought... 

GET THE FUCK OUT!

Roman wasted no time on unlocking the door and shoving Dean outside of his office, just at the tim Seth was passing by and the time he heard Roman, he froze in shock, like Dean:

- You're fired Dean. Get out of here or I'll have security removing you.

Seth couldn't help but feel for Dean, even though he wasn't good with Seth, he didn't wanted him to lose his job like that and when he looked at Roman, he knew something happened but when he went to turn his back to continue working, he heard that deep voice rumbling through the corridors:

- We need to talk Seth...we need to solve our...situation...

Seth went into Reigns office and Reigns was happy that now they had time to talk and resolve things out with eachother and even setting up on a date with eachother witch made Roman think about his past and someone that made him very happy, Daniel Bryan.

Folks, sorry about the short chapter. I'll solve my problems and I'll post more often. Now here are the three questions I'm letting you guys answer for the next chapter:

Will Roman and Seth's date go right?

If someone interferes, who will it be and on what terms?

What part does Daniel Bryan have in Reigns life?

Until next time, XOXO Folks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Finally a chance to meet eachother

Roman was begging the sky as he looked at the clock on his office. Things with Seth weren't exactly running smoothly, but he promised to himself that he was going to try to make Seth see his point of view on what he felt about him. Soon the clock hit 6:30 p.m. and as soon as Seth left his office, Roman was right there too as the whole room was empty as only the two were behind the schedule and needed to do all of the works before the head master came to see.

As both of them headed out, Seth knew that it was finally the day that they would go on a date, that Seth and Roman would see if they really belonged as master and sub or (like Dean before him) everything was supposed to fail between them. Roman appeared to be a true gentleman, at least Seth thought that, even when Roman tried to rape him he was still caring and understanding about Seth's feelings, and that was what Seth was most surprised about Roman. As they headed to the restaurant, Seth couldn't help but noticed that the tattoo Roman had on his arm was more livid than ever, how did he done that? Roman actually noticed the look Seth was giving him and, with a smirk on his face, he asked his soon-to-be pet:

- You actually noticed my tattoo, hum?

Seth was actually ashamed and turned on at the same time and with Roman's ton of voice things weren't going great for him to get rid of the boner he was starting to support.

- I…hum…is actually marvelous..You said that..Is a Samoan lineage tattoo right?

- Yeah, everyone in my family, being sub or master, has one of these. And I was the youngest one to get it, 'cause I actually didn't wanted at first but when the tattoo got done, I was like: "Damn! That's badass! How come I wasn't tattooed sooner?" or some shit like that…

- That...that's cool…I really wanted to get a tattoo too but after a while…I was like: "Nah…I look good without one..."

- You do get way hotter without anything..

_Thirty Minutes Later.._

As their date was going, Seth could really see that Roman was everything he was dreaming about as a Dom, he was caring, gentile, always asking if he liked the food or everything else and that really made his heart flutter as he was getting closer and closer to wanting Roman as his Dom. Everything was going fine and the waiter approached their table with the desert: a chocolate ice cream sundae with peanut and chestnut top. What Seth wasn't aware of, and neither was Roman, was that the waiter was Dean Ambrose and boy he was pissed, so pissed that he putted way more peanuts into Seth's sundae (as he was aware that Seth is allergic to them).

- Hum…this is really good…you do like chocolate, right?

- Yeah..I love it…I don't know what this is… - As Seth was poking his sundae with a spoon, he saw that there were a lot of peanuts on his sundae.

- WHAT THE FUCK! I can't…

- Seth, what…what's wrong?

- Pe….peanuts…I'm…all…allergic…

- Fuck…someone poisoned you…let's go…we need to go to the hospital to help you..

Seth started to protest but Roman wasn't caring to his complaining, as he scooted Seth into his arms, shoved some money into the table and – with a promise to kill the waiter and sue the restaurant, Roman rushed Seth into the car and took him to the hospital, without knowing that Dean wasn't going to leave them alone…

_At the hospital.._

- BRYAN! HELP ME!

Dr. Brian Danielson or as the friends knew him as Daniel Bryan, turned around and saw his former Dom or at least the person who introduced him to this world, Roman Reigns, with a two-toned hair guy, that he obviously knew that was Roman's next conquer or pet.

- What's wrong with him? What happened?

- Someone poisoned him…he is allergic to peanut..dinner…desert…ice cream…peanuts..

Daniel was flabbergasted, how such a strong Dom was reduced to nearly tears just because of one person? But that wasn't the time to think…that was time to act and to save who could possibly fix his Ex- Dom and Ex-Lover again.

- Put him on the table and get out, I'm going to help him.

- Thanks Bryan…thank you…

Roman left the room with one thought on his mind: "Please God…don't make me lose him…he could be the one…". As Roman started to pray, he felt someone sit beside him but he couldn't be more surprised when Dean Ambrose seated beside him and, if looks could kill, Dean would be dead by now.

- Roman….I was just trying to prove that he isn't right for you…he could be dead at any moment and you could be alone again…Now, if I was with you again, you would know that I would never leave you alone…

- ….If I lose Seth, you're dead.

As Dean was leaving the place, only one thought clouded Roman's mind:

"Please…let him be okay.."

FOLKS! NEW CHAPTER! REVIEWS, PLEASE?!

Well, we find out Bryan was Roman's sub and now he's a Dom too…and Seth with the poisoning…next chapter will happen with your guys help.

How should I continue? Best response will get a chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – I might just be what you need.

_Thirty Minutes Later, In the Hospital..._

Roman was still pacing back and forth and he couldn't calm down if he wanted to, his soon to be pet was still being examined and he had no clue on why that happened until Dean told him the truth. He was scared for Seth's life? Of course! Seth was bringing something back on Roman that he missed in a long time after Bryan went through his life: love. Seth could be the one to give him what he didn't have and that alone was what made Roman's heart flutter and his cock tingle. But no one was coming out to tell him anything about his pet and the nervousness was reaching the highest peak of the night that until Bryan appeared, what made Roman jump off his seat and almost knock a couple of residents down, just to get to him and to know on what condition Seth was in:

- Bryan…Bryan…Is Seth Okay?

Bryan could see the concern on Roman's face and at that time he knew that their future together depended only of Bryan's help to save his new pet.

- Roman...don't worry...Seth is going to be fine, I gave him his medicine and he will be released tonight and you can take him home...

-Thank God…- A sigh fell out of Roman's lips and Bryan was quick to notice and asked-

- What's wrong? Do you think Seth won't go with you?

- It's not that…it's just...he was poisoned...by Dean...And I…I couldn't help him…

- Roman…don't worry about that, Seth will see what an amazing guy you really are, he'll go with you and be your new pet. I'm sure of it.

Roman couldn't do anything but to smile at the tone of Bryan's voice and he could really felt that Bryan was still concerned about him and his happiness and if it meant to see Roman smiling every time, it was worth it.

_At Roman's House…_

Seth was still adjusting after his poisoning happened and he was still a little bit groggy with all the medicine that Bryan gave him (was that the doctor's name? He couldn't remember) and Roman was taking the most of his time to take care of him and it was something that Seth was getting more and more enamored with him. Was a Dom supposed to be as caring and as gentile as Roman was? If Seth was as charmed and treated as this piece of jewelry he felt like it was worth a try. Roman, on the other hand, was not worrying too much about charming Seth into becoming his pet, he was more worried about Seth getting off this sickness without any harm and afterwards he was going to try to convince him. Then, taking a bowl of soup, some crackers and water into the bedroom, Roman saw Seth lying down on his bed and then, leaving the soup and crackers along with the water, he lied down beside Seth and gave him the food, when a tiny voice brought Roman into a shock state:

- Roman.. I…

- Seth..shhh…you need to eat..you need to eat so you can be healthy again..

- No..Roman…I….I…I want to try being your Pet…

Roman at that time was more shocked than anything else.

- Seth…are you really sure?

- Yeah…Under one condition though…

- Yeah?

**- You need to tell me about Dean Ambrose and Daniel Bryan…**

**Oooooohhhhh… Will this be the begging of the Dom/Sub relationship?**

**Will Roman tell Seth everything?**

**Stay Tuned! Reactions and reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Roman's past or Seth's future?

**-You need to tell me about Dean Ambrose and Daniel Bryan**

Roman was more and more confused than anything else…why his past was so important to Seth? Was because he was feeling insecure about something? Was because Roman had something to hide? The thoughts weren't leaving his head, so, with no regrets on his mind, he started the whole story.

_Flashback (7 years ago)_

_Roman Reigns was a very known Dom for just about 3 years and everyone always requested time to meet him and somehow that made him feel wanted and special, even though he couldn't find the one Sub that would fulfill his fantasies and addictions. One day, At Kingpins club…_

_- Yo Reigns! There's a newbie for you upstairs...Name is Daniel Bryan, he prefers to be called Dragon though, think you can handle him?_

_Reigns just turned to see his "boss", Triple H, with a smile on his face while telling him the news. Apparently, this Dragon guy was a huge deal to him so, as a favor, he would come and meet the guy._

_- Sure…I'll go._

_As he was going through the stairs, another man passed him, his hair was slicked back (blond one at that) and he had the most haunted eyes Roman had ever seen on anyone and that was a first._

_- Dean Ambrose to you, my master to me. How's that sound?_

_- Excuse me?_

_- You're just the one, Samoan Master. _

_Roman was taken aback by the boldness of this guy. How the fuck would a sub be so demented and bold at the same time?_

_- Where's your master?_

_Suddenly a thick voice was heard upstairs and then it clicked...Farelly, or as Roman Reigns knew, Sheamus, was descending the stairs with a really pissed off look on his face._

_- AMBROSE! What do you think you're doing?!_

_- Nothing Master. Just talking…just…_

_Roman was flabbergasted by the whole scenario and couldn't help but to chuckle at times, being the one receiving the full attention from the unpredictable sub. But he only shrugged his thoughts and went to attend to his client._

- That day the only things that were surprising to me were that Dean was so bold to anyone that was there and there was Bryan and he was like…total opposite with me, you know?

Seth felt that Roman was always talking about Bryan like some sort of lover but seeing how he went on to ramble, Seth sat up on the bed, taking Roman's face between his hands and kissing him. That was a full shock to Roman, who went on to reciprocate, while putting Seth back into the bed.

- Seth…

- Roman…Master…I want to be your pet… please let me be your pet…

- You need to be fully recovered first, then..

- Then what, sir...?

**- Then I'll show you my playroom…**

**Sorry for not updating sooner guys, I was with a really case of flu these days and I couldn't do anything. But I promise the updates will come faster this time XD**

**Until then, reviews are in order!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – A Sub is Born

**- Then I'll show you my playroom…**

Seth couldn't believe at this point, even with doubts and thoughts that were swimming into his head, he finally found the one person that would respect him even though he was going to be submitting to him. But as he was finally entering that place, he noticed pictures of past subs on the walls and decided to ask his Dom about what was with those pictures:

**- Sir… Who…**

**- You want to know who are they? They're my past subs Seth, the subs that I couldn't control and the ones who are here for me to remember about what I'm not supposed to do with one.**

**- But sir…I don't…**

Roman then made the motion for Seth to kneel at his feet and that made Seth react instantly. By kneeling at Romans feet made him realize that there he was supposed to be, kneeling as his feet. Worshipping him was his duty.

**- I'm gonna tell you about those two that you looked and then…If you still want to be my sub…**

**- What sir?**

**- You're gonna go to the second left door upstairs and you'll have one minute to be kneeling…And Seth… you're gonna be mine…**

Oooh boy, the ending is finally coming folks…Who are those two subs? Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Finally, a BIG decision

**- You're gonna go to the second left door upstairs and you'll have one minute to be kneeling…And Seth… you're gonna be mine…**

Seth couldn't think, so he resorted to a nodding. Roman, as seeing the boundaries he was going to push just to convince Seth, started to talk out, with a soft voice, as he was expecting forgiveness from his soon to be sub (as he hoped):

**- The one on the left is Bryan but what you don't know is that I hurt Bryan on an extend he doesn't want to be mine again and….that made me gave him to Punk…Yes, Punk. He's a Dom and he has Bryan's trust…The other one…is a little more deep to me…the other one was a guy that was in the library with me….His name is Evan Bourne…and..**

Seth knew his heart was hurting for the bigger man, so with an unthinked decision, he went on to hug his Dom, while Roman whispered into his ear, making Seth release him, lowering his head:

**- Little one, as soon as you get into this room, you're a sub. You'll have boundaries and safe words that I'll give you to use. For tonight, I'll be really easy on you. But after we discuss the boundaries, you're with me for life...ok?**

Seth could only nod as his head got lifted up by his master and, with a quick whisper, he said.

**- Seth, I'm not kidding. I really want you. But you got to understand that I don't want to be played, if you're with me. You're with me, I don't want a sub with a troubled past which he can't forget. So, answer me this: Do you really want to be my sub?**

What came next surprised Roman, as he wasn't expecting the answer:

**- Yes…**

Folks, the journey is almost ending…But I need one more thing from you..PICK THE SCENARY OF THE PLAYROOM..I leave that on your hands…SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Pet is now. The Future is ours.

Third Person POV

Seth never knew that He could be loved as a pet. No one of his past Doms ever did showed that feeling for him and Roman was already showing that on their first night. As Seth was more and more apreehensive he entered into the room and what was before his eyes made him smile and be bothered at the same time (with the hotness of their act, of course...). The walls were covered with a light blue color and they had white stripes going all over the room. The bed was big enough to fit almost four people and Seth was happy that Roman wasn't going to get any other new sub into his bed.

- **Seth****...kneel...**

As Roman made the order, Seth was kneeling by his new Dom in an instant. Roman usually didn't expected Seth to be this fast with his orders, as he knew about his past issued. As Roman decided not to push the issue further, he started to open up the zipper of his pants, making eye contact with Seth as he did so. With a gleam in his eyes, he removed his pants, making Seth gasp with his Dom's cock. Usually Seth never saw anything like it but it was so big! It had to be at least nine to tem inches and thick, like he couldn't close his hand around it. As Seth was watching his masters eyes, Roman got close to Seth, with his dick touching Seth's lips and wispered to Seth, with lust on his eyes and a husky voice, making Seth almost whimper in need.

- **Seth...suck..make me want you, my lovely little pet.**

Seth was happy as he could be. Being Roman's sub was the only thing he wanted and he wasn't going to disapoint. As he was openning his mouth to accomodate the thick girth, the low rumbles on his Dom's voice made him want to do more and quick, Just to feel his pleasure. But, as he started to go faster, his Dom pulled his hair, looking at him and wispering, with the same voice as before.

**- Slowly pet...we have all night..but since you want that so bad... go to our bed.. and lay there with your legs open to me, can you do that?**

With a nod, Seth got up and layed on their bed, feeling the softness of the sheets and matress. And in a quick second, Roman was on top of him, removing Seth clothes slowly, while mantaining the stare, leaving Seth a whimpering mess. Now, Roman was bringing his tongue into Seth neck, leaving a wet, long trail, making Seth whimper.

**- Tell me what you need Seth, I'll give anything my pet needs...**

**- I need you master...show me that you want me...fuke me, anything you want but do SOMETHING!**

Roman, not wanting to disapoint his sub, decided not to leave him waiting any longer. So, as he was laying on top o Seth, he decided to acommodate his girth onto Seth's hole, feeling that it was already dripping wet with the neediness of their act. As the moments flew by, the heath was unbearable for both of them. Roman was pressing even more o him into Seth and quickly going into full speed. The heart beats and the sound of flesh smacking flesh quickly became too hot for both of them to handle and Seth could feel he was already becoming more and more excited as each minute was passing by.

**- Wanna cum, my lovely pet...**

**- (whimpering) Please...**

**- Do it then...**

Seth's orgasm became so big for him to handle, that he was seeing stars and his vision became a blur. As he screamed his masters name, he knew Roman came onto him at the same time, making them both connected and, as they lay onto the bed, panting and gasping for breath. Roman finnaly said, bringing Seth closer to him.

**- You're my pet now Seth...The future is ours...**

Thank you so much for all of the reviews guys. Without you I couldn't even come close to want to write this, so thanks to all of you

And, as a bônus, I'll let you guys pick any pairing of this story for a one shot, anyone. Just pick and I'll do it!


End file.
